Gracias, viejos
by KevinBlu
Summary: Las aves, tarde o temprano, abandonan el nido. En mi caso, yo he decidido que sera temprano.


**¿Alguien tiene ganas de una historia rara escrita por KevinBlu?**

**Cric cric… cric cric… cric cric…**

**Bueno, ya la escribí así que se joden XD**

**Sinceramente, no tengo ninguna inspiración especial para escribir últimamente. Me siento, careciendo de otra palabra para describirlo, mal. Y en vez de deprimirme, intento usar eso para escribir un poco mejor con ideas que se me van ocurriendo. Son las jodidas 4 de la mañana y no puedo dormir, así que pensé en escribirles algo para pasar el tiempo. Espero les guste.**

**Este es un fic corto… muy corto en realidad. No porque me falten ideas para continuarlo, porque podría triplicar su longitud si pudiera, pero creo que con sus humildes 780 palabras puede transmitir lo que yo quiero .**

**Espero sinceramente que sea de su agrado y dejare de robarles su tiempo**

**Feliz lectura:**

* * *

El sol lentamente se va escondiendo lentamente en el horizonte, tiñendo el cielo de un cálido anaranjado. La vida continúa mientras yo simplemente me detengo a contemplarla, si es que eso es posible. Abajo, los animales corren a refugiarse en sus madrigueras para poder pasar la noche juntos, relativamente seguros. Arriba, las aves revolotean en buscas de sus nidos, parejas y polluelos, todos esperando que ningún giro del destino les haya arrebatado algo mientras estaban ausentes.

La ciudad de Rio de Janeiro no está muy lejos de aquí, pero la tranquilidad de la selva es absoluta. Ninguno de los ruidos humanos llega hasta aquí. Una vez que cada uno de los animales llega a su hogar, el silencio es francamente fantasmal. Eso es, claro, hasta que la gran perla blanca que es la luna tome su lugar en lo alto del cielo y la vida nocturna tenga luz verde para comenzar.

Y yo estoy aquí, sentado en el borde de este nido.

Este es el lugar exacto que, una curiosamente fría mañana de primavera, me recibió en este mundo. Aquí fue donde fui cobijado por esos azules seres celestiales a los cuales tengo el honor de llamar padres, quienes me brindaron cariño y cuidados desinteresadamente. Aquí fue donde mis hermanos y yo formamos lazos de amistad tan profundos, que ni la distancia, ni el tiempo ni la muerta misma jamás nunca lograran borrar.

Aquí fue donde, junto con ellos, pasamos tiempos felices y soportamos tempestades. Donde conocí el honor de la ala de mi padre, y donde mi madre nos enseño la importancia de la libertad. Donde se me inculcaron valores y conocimientos que, si bien en su momento considere estúpidos y sin sentido, hoy me doy cuenta de su relevancia.

"_¿Y qué estoy haciendo aquí?" _Preguntaran.

Me voy… esa es la respuesta.

Me voy, no porque quiera, sino por qué debo. Me voy porque siento que es lo que debo hacer, aun si eso no me hace feliz. Me tengo que ir porque tengo que demostrarle al mundo el buen trabajo que hicieron mis padres al criarme. Debo irme porque de no hacerlo, seré un desagradecido por todo el esfuerzo puesto en mí.

Me tengo que ir porque simplemente me tengo que ir. Las aves, tarde o temprano, deben abandonar el nido… y yo he decidido que, en mi caso, será temprano.

Aun no tengo la edad pare independizarme, pero la selva me llama. Me susurra al oído. Me dice que estoy listo, que debo dar el paso. Mi padre lo llama locura y mi madre instinto, pero sea lo que sea, lo seguiré. Podría haberme ido ayer, como también podría irme mañana, pero en mi corazón siento que el día es hoy.

Es curioso… hoy es nuestro cumpleaños. Mis padres y mis hermanos están de visita en la casa del tucán amigo de mi padre, Rafael. Yo también estuve allí, hace unos momentos. Les dije que quería ayudar a preparar las cosas para la fiesta que nos preparaban, así que me fui con la escusa de buscar más fruta.

Supongo que, una vez notada mí larga ausencia, esa fiesta podría considerarse arruinada, y en mi corazón me duele enormemente hacerles eso a mis hermanos, mas aun siendo que compartimos este día especial… pero sería un traidor a todo lo que nuestros padres nos enseñaron si desobedeciera este llamado.

No estoy feliz, pero tampoco estoy triste. Me siento vacio, nervioso… solo. En este momento, solo quiero volar a toda velocidad hacia donde esta mi madre, y sentir como sus cálidas alas rodean mi cuerpo en un confortante abrazo maternal, instantáneamente disolviendo todos mis problemas y preocupaciones.

Pero mi decisión está tomada y por nada la cambiaria.

Abro mis alas, más lentamente de lo usual, como si mi cuerpo subconscientemente no quisiera irse tampoco, y en unos segundos estoy en el aire.

Mientras la briza veraniega despeina mis azules plumas, mi imaginación vuela hacia el infinito. ¿Qué misterios, aventuras y peligros me esperan más allá del horizonte? ¿Qué lecciones de vida aguardan por mí para aprenderlas luego de tropezar con ellas? ¿En cuál esquina he de dar vuelta para encontrar el amor de mi vida? ¿O habré de sufrir un poco antes de encontrar dicha cosa?

Después de todo, si tomo la historia de mis padres por ejemplo, el amor es algo elusivo de encontrar. Mas bien, el te encuentra a ti.

Y mientras me pierdo en el verde océano de hojas donde mi infancia ha transcurrido, derivando a este momento, dejo caer mi cabeza y una lagrima rueda por mi mejilla, mientras suspiro y susurro unas últimas palabras para que el viento las lleve a donde pertenecen.

"Gracias, viejos… gracias por todo... hasta siempre"

* * *

**Bueno, eso ha sido todo. Espero sinceramente que les haya gustado, y si no, me disculpo por hacerles perder su tiempo. Lo último que quería era deprimirlos a ustedes también.**

**Trisque, si lees esto, me disculpo por ser tan incompetente. Tratare de trabajar en lo tuyo ahora, pero estoy sufriendo una especie de bloqueo.**

**No teniendo más nada que decir, me despido. Dejen una pequeña review, si quieren, contándome que les pareció.**

**Nos leemos luego.**

**KevinBlu**


End file.
